Identical, yet so different
by ghostwhispererintraining
Summary: Madelyn is Marley's identical twin sister. Just released from a mental hospital for suicidal ideation and cutting, she is learning to fit in. It doesn't help that Kitty is making fun of her for being almost 300 pounds. Can the New Directions keep Madelyn from self harming again? And how does having Madelyn back affect Marley and her problems?
1. We're Sisters

"Marley," said Madelyn in the halls of William McKinley High School.

"Madelyn? What are you doing here?" asked Marley, closing her locker.

"Mom didn't tell you?"

"Obviously not."

"I was released yesterday. So today is my first day here at our new school. Do you want to show me around?"

"Who's the new girl?" asked Kitty, grinning from ear to ear.

Madelyn turned away from Kitty and stared at the floor. "Hi, I'm Kitty."

Madelyn smiled weakly and continued to stare at the floor. "This is Madelyn," said Marley.

"You two kind of look alike," said Kitty.

"We're sisters," said Marley.

"Ahhh, now I see it. She has the fat gene just like you and your mom," said Kitty.

Madelyn shuffled her feet on the floor and her fists quickly tightened. "I have to go to class," she said quietly.

Kitty watched as Madelyn ran into the Spanish classroom. "What's with the quiet act?" asked Kitty.

"She's a little shy."

"Awww, so cute. I guess that means she won't be joining the New Directions?"

"I don't know, that's up to her."


	2. Meeting with Ms Pillsbury

Ms. Pillsbury looked up as the door opened. A plus size version of Marley walked in. "Um, hi," she said.

"You're the guidance counselor?" asked the girl.

"That would be me."

"Hi, I'm Madelyn. You're probably wondering why I look like Marley. We're identical twins."

"Oh, well welcome to McKinley, Madelyn."

"They didn't tell you about me ahead of time?"

"Um, no. Why would I need to know about you ahead of time?"

"The reason I didn't start when Marley did is because I was in the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know you're just a high school guidance counselor so your job is really more about college applications and what courses to take, but I thought maybe you could be more than that."

"I'm listening."

"I was in the hospital because I had tried to kill myself."

The two sat in silence while Ms. Pillsbury soaked in the information. "I'm really sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you're still here."

"Thanks. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. I should probably get back to class."

"Uh, wait. Madelyn, do you sing?"

"I love to sing. In fact, I've had one voice lesson. Why do you ask?"

"Have you ever considered joining the glee club?"

"I didn't know this school had a glee club."

"Last year, they were national champions."

"Wow. Thanks for the thought, but I really don't even know what a glee club is."

"Just consider it, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you later, Ms. Pillsbury."

Madelyn quickly left the office and went down the hall just as the bell rang.


	3. It isn't over until the fat lady sings

"Madelyn?" asked Finn at Madelyn's locker.

"Who's asking?"

"Hi, I'm Finn Hudson, temporary director of the glee club New Directions. Ms. Pillsbury told me that you might be interested in joining."

"I don't think that's really right for me."

"Why don't you just stop by rehearsal, see what glee club is all about?"

When rehearsal time came around, Madelyn slowly walked into the choir room. "Everyone, this is Madelyn," said Finn from the piano area.

"Hey, Fatty Marley welcome to glee club," said Kitty.

Madelyn sat in a chair way in the corner. "We don't bite," said Artie.

"I'm fine over here," said Madelyn quietly.

Joe got out of his chair and sat by Madelyn in the corner. Marley did the same and Artie wheeled his chair to the front of the row Madelyn was sitting in. "Now that's what I call team spirit," said Finn.

"Why don't we hear a solo from the new girl?" said Kitty from her seat in the middle.

"I'm just sitting in to watch," said Madelyn.

"Everyone else had to audition. Why are you so special?" said Kitty.

"Come on Madelyn, we'll sing together," said Marley, extending her hand to her sister.

"Everyone else had to audition alone," said Kitty.

"Maybe I should just go," said Madelyn.

"Please stay," said Finn.

"It's not fair!" said Kitty.

"Fine, I'll sing," said Madelyn.

She walked down to the piano and whispered in the pianist's ears. He nodded and began to play the intro to _In My Own Little Corner_ from _Cinderella. _At first she sang very quietly, but gradually her voice became louder as she got farther into the song. By the time it was finished, she was smiling and standing tall. As everyone in the room applauded (except for Kitty, who was actually jealous), Madelyn shrunk back into her slumped posture.

"That was amazing," said Artie, wheeling over to her.

"Thanks," she said weakly.

"You definitely belong here," said Finn.

Madelyn smiled for what was the first time in months. As she went back to her chair in the corner, others patted her on the back and Marley gave her a big hug. "Well, I guess rehearsal is over," said Kitty.

"What do you mean?" asked Madelyn, still smiling.

"Well, the fat lady sung. And as they say, it isn't over 'till the fat lady sings. So I guess we're done here."

"That's enough, Kitty. While you are here, you will treat everyone with respect, am I clear?" said Finn.

"Whatever," she said, leaning back in her chair.

Madelyn suddenly ran out of the room and Marley ran after her.


	4. Bathroom Confrontation

"You can't let what she says get to you," said Marley, handing a tissue to Madelyn in the girl's bathroom.

"Easy for you to say."

"You don't think I'm bullied too? Kitty used to tell me how fat I was getting everyday."

Madelyn chuckled sarcastically. "You never have to worry about getting fat, you're skinny and you probably always will be."

"Okay, where are you hiding it?"

"Hiding what?"

"Your razor. Hand it over."

"I haven't cut in weeks, what makes you think I have my razor? Didn't the police take it away when you found me?"

"I'm not kidding around, Madelyn. Don't make me call 9-1-1."

Madelyn sighed and handed a razor to Marley who put it in her pocket. Tina came walking in. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," said Madelyn, wiping some tears.

"Kitty's mean, but don't let it get to you. You have a great voice, Madelyn. I hope you don't let Kitty's cheerio attitude get in the way of you joining glee club."

"Thanks."

"Do you think you can come back to rehearsal?"

"Not today," interrupted Marley, "she has to be somewhere."

Marley glared at Madelyn for a few seconds. "She's right, I have to go," Madelyn said, brushing past Tina.


	5. A Cripple And A Fatty

Madelyn arrived early to the next glee club rehearsal. Once again, she sat far away from where everyone else would. But this time, she sat in the front row where there was space for Artie if he wanted to wheel up next to her. And that is exactly what he did.

"You okay, Madelyn?"

"I'm fine, thank-you."

"Kitty says a lot of mean stuff, but you really shouldn't take it to heart."

"Thanks, it's Artie, right?"

"Yes. And your singing voice is amazing. I haven't heard such a talented voice since some of the seniors left last year."

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little insecure about my voice. That was the first time I've sung in front of an audience for a long time. In fact, it was the first time I've song ever in a long time."

"I'm here if you ever need to talk to me, okay?"

"Thank-you Artie, I really appreciate that."

"Oh look, the cripple and the fatty together," said Kitty, strutting into the choir room in her usual way.

"That's enough Kitty. This choir room is our one safe place in this school and I will not tolerate you making Madelyn feel like crap just because her body is a little different."

"So you do think I'm fat?" asked Madelyn, her eyes filling with tears.

Running out of the choir room, Madelyn brushed past the arriving glee club members. Marley wasn't going to stop her this time, she was determined to relieve the pain. It only took a few minutes for the blood to flow across her thigh. Quickly, she covered it up and clotted it with toilet paper. Once it was done, Madelyn put her pants back on and left the school.


	6. Fing Perfect

Artie met Madelyn at her locker the next day. "What do you want, Artie? I should probably get to class, I still have a lot to make up for missing the first few weeks."

Madelyn closed her locker and began to walk toward a classroom. Artie quickly wheeled in front of her. "You won't get away that easily."

"Artie, could you please get out of my way?" Madelyn asked through gritted teeth.

"Not until you talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Then just listen. Yes, you're body is bigger than others. So what? My legs don't function. Do you really think that I see that as a bad thing? I don't care how you look, Madelyn."

"Yeah? Well you are just one in a thousand. Everyone hates me for what my body is. I've tried for years to watch what I eat and exercise. But it's just so hard for me to stick to it. I hate myself for being so weak and I hate what I look like? Do you know what it's like to look in the mirror and just want to punch it?"

Other students in the hallway stared at Madelyn and Artie as her voice raised to a higher volume. "Let's go into the choir room." said Artie in a whisper.

Madelyn followed him into the choir room. "What are we doing in here Artie?"

Artie wheeled over to a chair and pressed play on a small radio. "I just want to sing you a song."

Madelyn chuckled as Pink's F***ing Perfect began to play. Artie sang it to her, showing off a little with his wheelchair. Tears filled Madelyn's eyes. "You are one interesting teenager, Artie. But this doesn't change the fact that not everyone thinks like you. And if there's one thing I know, no one like me is perfect. But thank-you for your song, it was wonderful."

"I'll help you," said Artie, "If you really want to change."

"That's sweet, Artie, but I'm tired of having to control food. It's not fair that I have to work so hard when others don't."

"AND IT'S NOT FAIR THAT I CAN'T WALK! But you don't see me moping about the things that are hard."

"I'm sorry, Artie. I didn't mean it that way. It's just frustrating and tiring."

"Maybe it's time I share some of that load."

Madelyn smiled and then sighed. "It's worth a try, I guess."

"I have one more request."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Sing with me," he said, pressing play once again.

Madelyn laughed and began singing the same song as before.


	7. Surprise from Kitty

Madelyn gently closed the book in front of her and smiled. Sometimes it seemed like there was nothing reading couldn't fix. Gently placing the book back on the shelf, she shuffled out into the hallway. It was eerie how empty the halls could be at night. Madelyn jumped at the sound of footsteps behind her. "Hello Fatty," said Kitty, grinning in her evil way.

"Leave me alone Kitty."

"No, I'm not entirely finished with you and there's no one here to stop me from telling you the truth."

"What truth, that I'm fat? I already know that, I'm reminded of that fact every minute of every day."

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that you have a nice voice."

"Oh yeah well you- wait what?"

"I said you have a nice voice."

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, can't you take a compliment?"

"Well yes, but I didn't think you really liked me very much."

"I was just jealous. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"You should totally record yourself singing on video."

"Why?"

"Because if you post it on the internet, then you can really get some good feedback. None of them are biased, they'll tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't believe everyone else in glee when we tell you that you have a nice voice, but you will if these people do."

"Thanks Kitty, I might have to try that."

"And for the record, I think you're pretty just the way you are."

Madelyn smiled and ran home to video herself.


End file.
